Such a friction welding device is known from DE 299 22 424 U1 and DE 299 22 396 U1. It has a plasticizing device and a pressing device for producing a weld joint between paired workpiece parts. The workpiece parts are plasticized in their welding areas by means of contact in the front and rotating friction under pressure and then connected with possibly increased force in an upsetting stroke. The friction welding device has a first clamping device, which is rotatable about an axis of rotation, with a rotary drive for a first workpiece part and a second clamping device for a second workpiece part as well as a feeding device for the linear adjustment of the second clamping device and for bringing the clamping devices and the workpiece parts closer to each other.